


Don't go away

by ziran96117



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 我至今没听过那两兄弟的消息，也不知利亚姆找到诺尔没有。就连太阳报也不愿刊登这个故事，但我还是写了。只是一次在酒吧里听到一首歌，觉得很像是那两个曼城混蛋写的。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 10





	Don't go away

Don't Go Away

这个故事是一个水手告诉我的。你知道，航行于大海给这些粗人带了些不好的习惯，比如吹牛。他们会告诉你海上奇闻异事——巨大的风浪、可怕的触须、异国的商贩、凶残的海盗，当然离不开码头的漂亮女人。对于他们酒后所吹嘘的一夜和五个妓女睡觉或者只身一人大战海盗的故事，我嗤之以鼻；但我却对这个故事深信不疑。

那个水手名字叫诺尔，满脸皱纹，灰短的头发、精瘦的身材，墨镜遮住了他锐利的眼神，一口曼彻斯特口音。我看上了他的那把木吉他，肯定是好货。当我提出交易时，他只是耸耸肩，说他其实不再弹了，这把琴送我都可以。正巧天色已暗，狂风大作，空气里是鱼腥味，带着海盐的咸苦。我请了他一轮酒，换来了一个奇怪的故事。

诺尔是土生土长的曼彻斯特人，穷困和暴力是他成长中无可避免的噩梦。“老兄，就算那么穷的境地下，咱妈还跟那个酒鬼生了三个儿子，我弟，利亚姆，漂亮地跟姑娘似的，他是唯一一个免遭我爸毒打的孩子。”他絮絮叨叨地说着利亚姆如何如何，我猜诺尔一定是个健谈的人，谁会对自己多年未见的兄弟如此关心呢。“我十几岁的时候吸大麻被托马斯——我爸——发现了，他对着我就是一个酒瓶，”他指了指自己身上，“这儿，这儿，和这儿，全部都是玻璃渣子。利亚姆哭得跟个娘儿们似的哆哆嗦嗦帮我清理血迹，血把他白嫩粗短的手指搞得脏兮兮的。他跪在那个人渣脚边，扯着他的裤脚求他不要用皮带抽我。我咆哮着让他滚蛋，然后在皮带落下来的时候把他扯进我怀里，他鼻涕眼泪糊了我脏兮兮的衬衣。”他停顿了一下。“玻璃渣子、血污、利亚姆的泪水混合在一起，又肮脏又丑陋。我说，看见了吧，利亚姆，你帮我就只有挨打的份儿。他徒劳地用卫生纸擦掉血，用软软的声音喊我，诺利，我们逃跑吧。”诺尔又抿了一口酒，继续侃侃而谈；但我却有些厌倦了。

“我能带他逃到哪儿去呢？我没读几个书，打架倒打了不少，经济萧条的时候工厂又不会招人。十六岁的时候，我清了一点个人用品，带着眼圈的乌青一瘸一拐走向曼彻斯特港口，想着沿着河流去海洋吧，不要困在北方荒野里了，碰碰运气。是的，我独自一人走了，没有按照他的请求那样带上我弟。其实那个时候我们关系并不很好，咱妈那么努力让他读书他还天天闹事，还打扰我在房间里弹吉他，他太随心所欲，他不担心任何事情，而我却得为生计和未来考虑。也许那时我太把自己当他爸了，但我仅仅是rkid的哥哥。他就是个漂亮的小混蛋。”诺尔笑了笑，点了一根烟。“我到达码头的时候，才发现利亚姆鬼鬼祟祟跟着，他理直气壮地跟我说，你忘记把吉他带上了。我本想说送你，我不需要了；但我想他那么笨，肯定学不会。我以为他会死皮赖脸跟着我一起走，但他抿了抿嘴唇，哥，你走吧，我会照顾好咱妈的。”

诺尔肯定看出我坐立难安，这可不是那些刺激的大战海洋怪物的故事；他摆了摆手，示意我继续听下去。诺尔海上的日子艰苦得很，但好在他自由自在，那几年他写了一些歌，寄回几封信，也适应了一望无际的蓝色海洋。“rkid的眼睛跟海洋一样——不，比海洋更蓝，但是没有海洋那么深。一看就能看到灵魂。他不怎么会写字，语法、拼写错很多，只说他拿着我的歌去唱，赚了钱可以养活咱妈呢。”他看了看外面，雨噼里啪啦地打在渔船和酒馆屋顶上，今夜这个海湾受台风影响肯定有场大暴雨。我懊恼地想，今天回不了旅馆了，酒馆的临时住宿可不便宜。

“等我们渐渐失去联系的时候，我却以一种意想不到的方式遇到了利亚姆。我们的船停在英国，上岸假期很长，我顺路回了趟曼彻斯特，我找了一家基佬酒吧——别那样看我，否则我打烂你的下巴。那里同样也是个卖屁股的场子，花很少钱就能买到很快乐的一晚——纯粹的快乐啊。然后我遇到了一个蓝眼睛的小伙子，他要价有点高，但他值得，他长得很像利亚姆，说话的语气也是柔软的。那是我人生最快乐的日子，那个男孩跟我回了旅馆，我趁着休假时间疯玩和做爱。每次他深色的头发扫过我的脖子，他凸出的肩胛骨硌着我的手掌，还有他眼神迷蒙地喊我诺利，我都觉得有一种奇异的亲切感——但我压根没往利亚姆那边想，他不是靠唱歌赚钱吗。但我真的很喜欢那个男孩，老兄，我当时几乎想带他走了。”诺尔发出一阵低沉的笑声。“他喝了酒常常说胡话，亲吻我身上的疤痕，蹭着我说对不起，我开始不以为意，但我从梦里惊醒时总是发现他在注视着我。那双眼睛和梦里rkid那双多么相似。直到有一天他轻轻哼着我的一首歌，我大惊失色地问他为什么会唱，他支支吾吾说跟别人学的。我没多问；何况我很喜欢听他瞎说话，他急匆匆地一边比划一边解释的时候总是要说很多个‘你懂我啥意思吧’，而且他有着和我相似的音乐品位。我跟他讲海上那些事——有些是真的，有些是我瞎编的，他总是拖着腮，曼彻斯特久违的阳光把他长长的睫毛投影在脸上。曼彻斯特好像从未有过那样的晴天。”酒馆里突然断电了，黑暗里一片慌乱，诺尔的烟头火光一闪一闪，对暴风雨他显然已经习以为常。“海上经常是这种天杀的鬼天气。休假最后的清晨，利亚姆把头枕在我的胸前，揪着床单，很艰难地开了口。他说，‘诺尔。我不得不告诉你一件事，佩吉加拉格尔去世了。’佩吉是咱妈。我冷静地问他怎么回事。我差不多猜出来了。他肯定早就认出我了。利亚姆突然哭起来，他说，对不起，对不起，我没有照顾好咱妈，我用最后的钱安葬她了。我冲他咆哮，给了他一拳。他用力反击，他说我才是混蛋，我那样丢下他和咱妈。”诺尔弹了弹烟灰，“你知道他为什么没钱了吗，我从未教过他弹吉他，他只能唱歌；而无论在哪里只唱歌却没有任何乐器都是不可能的。他一直靠卖屁股维持生计。那天我们恶狠狠地打了一架，我说不上谁更混蛋。利亚姆捂着冒血的鼻子不忘嘟嘟囔囔要我带上吉他，我拿着琴气势汹汹走了，利亚姆肯定又哭了。rkid根本就没长大。”

酒馆恢复了供电，浪花拍打岸边的声音十分有规律。“挺好笑的，我身上同时有他留下的吻痕和殴打的淤青。从此我再没有联系过他。”满烟灰缸都是烟蒂，廉价酒瓶歪倒在桌上，东一个西一个，一片狼藉。“我听说你最近要去曼城斯特，如果有机会，帮我看看利亚姆，好吗？我这把琴免费送你了。”我想要出言反驳，他却抢去话头，“rkid肯定在那里，他不会离开的。”

我付了酒钱，在涨潮的沙滩上踱步，思考这个骇人听闻的兄弟乱伦故事能卖多少钱。

三周后，我到达曼彻斯特，到处打听，终于找到了利亚姆。他有着诺尔所言的比海洋更清澈的漂亮眼睛，尽管他剪短了头发、留了胡子，眼角出现皱纹，那口和他兄弟一样的曼城口音却柔软很多，依稀可以想像很多年前他令人赞叹的容貌。我不好意思问他现在在做什么，只告诉了他我遇到诺尔的事情，我犹豫着要不要告诉他诺尔还是很思念他。利亚姆先是干巴巴笑了几声，然后大声地哭起来。我觉得一个中年男人在码头酒馆哭得如此动情很让人羞耻和费解，但我想想这两兄弟没哪个正常。突然觉得他们很可怜，一个过早长大，一个还没成熟。利亚姆很大方地请我喝酒，我喝得烂醉。

带着宿醉醒来的第二天，我却发现利亚姆偷了那把吉他登上了清晨第一艘船。“那个小子说他哥忘带吉他了，他要去送呢。”一个码头搬运工告诉我。我听见河水拍打堤岸的叹息，这跟海水击打沙滩不同。就像诺尔和利亚姆不同。

我至今没听过那两兄弟的消息，也不知利亚姆找到诺尔没有。就连太阳报也不愿刊登这个故事，但我还是写了。只是一次在酒吧里听到一首歌，觉得很像是那两个曼城混蛋写的。

—终—


End file.
